1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to outdoor fixtures for illuminating small areas, specifically to a lighting standard, and a method for its use, that has Incorporated into its top end a swivel means for the adjustment of a lighting fixture head in train and elevation. The swivel means also incorporates passages through which electrical conductors are passed to provide power for the lighting fixture. The elevating member can include a fixture body, or in the alternative, the fixture body and elevating member can be separate components. Further, the lower end of the standard can be buried in the ground, with the wiring necessary to power the fixture entering through the lower end of the standard and wiring terminations being made through a covered opening on the side of the standard. In the alternative, the standard can be connected directly to a junction box. When combined with fluorescent lamps, the present invention provides a clean, neat, compact, aesthetically pleasing, and easy-to-install lighting package for small areas that is energy efficient, has a low operating cost, has a heavy duty locking swivel for easy directional adjustment, and is made from corrosion proof and impact-resistant materials for rugged dependability. Applications may include, but are not limited to, landscape lighting, accent lighting, and the lighting of signs, driveways, and walkways.
2. Description of Prior Art
Landscape, accent, and sign lighting at night is common in both residential and commercial applications. Typically, small areas and signs are illuminated through the use of high-pressure sodium floodlights, metal halide floodlights, incandescent PAR floodlights, and quartz fixtures. Fluorescent lighting can also be used. The selection of small-area lighting fixtures appropriate for a given use is based upon a variety of factors, including initial fixture cost, fixture design, ease of fixture installation, aesthetic appeal of fixtures after installation, fixture impact resistance and durability, lamp life and replacement cost, and resistance of fixtures and lamps to weathering elements. Other use considerations include the number of fixtures required for visibility of a target area, the amount and cost of labor required for lamp replacement and other fixture maintenance, and lamp power consumption. When power consumption, lamp replacement cost, and labor cost for lamp maintenance are compared, the costs for operating the commonly used types of small-area lighting vary widely. The annual operating cost for two 70 W high-pressure sodium floodlights for sign illumination or accent use is calculated to be approximately $70, while the annual operating cost of two 175 W metal halide floodlights is computed at approximately $160. The annual operating cost of two 150 W incandescent PAR floodlights is even greater at approximately $178, with two 250 W quartz fixtures having the highest annual operating cost of approximately $260. In contrast, when used with fluorescent lighting, the present invention can provide comparable nighttime visibility of small areas with an annual operating cost for two such lamps being calculated at approximately $32. When compared to the clean, neat, compact, aesthetically pleasing, easy-to-install, energy efficient, low operating cost, ease of directional adjustability, corrosion resistance, impact resistance, and rugged dependability of the present invention, no known lighting package combination has all of the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a lighting fixture primarily for outdoor use in illuminating small areas that has a combination of aesthetically pleasing design and rugged dependability. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighting fixture that is easy to install. A further object of this invention is to provide a lighting fixture having a low operating cost. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighting fixture that is low maintenance. A further object of this invention is to provide a lighting fixture that is compact in configuration with easy directional adjustment. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighting fixture that can be adapted for use in providing overhead illumination, as well as illumination on a targeted object from below. A further object of this invention is to provide a lighting fixture that resists weathering elements for extended use. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighting fixture that has a design easily allowing the position of the light head to become permanently fixed at any time during its use.
As described herein, properly manufactured and installed, the present invention would provide a lighting fixture that is rotatable through a wide arc to assist in the directional adjustment of emitted light within the area targeted for illumination. An opening in the side of the vertical post provides access to the wiring terminations after fixture installation without disturbing the initial aiming of the light or otherwise affecting its installation. One present invention lighting fixture set approximately three to five feet from a sign face, can illuminate areas on the sign face up to approximately ten feet wide and ten feet high. Additional present invention lighting fixtures evenly spaced apart from one another, and set approximately five to six feet from a sign face, can also illuminate areas on the sign face up to approximately ten feet high, with two such lighting fixtures being able to illuminate sign faces having a width dimension between approximately twelve and thirty feet, with four present invention lighting fixtures being preferred to illuminate sign faces having a width dimension between approximately thirty and forty feet. Embodiments having corrosion resistant fixtures and vertical posts made from stainless steel and aluminum are particularly suited for coastal environments. The fluorescent lamps optionally used as part of the present invention typically have a lamp life of approximately 10,000 hours, which reduces the labor required for lamp exchange. Ground installation of the present invention is easy. First, a vertical post having a length dimension appropriate to the intended use is selected, and the cover over its access opening is removed. The distal end of a power supply wire adapted for providing electricity for the present invention fixture is inserted upwardly through its vertical post, until the distal end of the wiring extends beyond the upper end of the vertical post. Preferably the remaining portion of the power supply wire is buried underground. Thereafter, the lower end of the vertical post is placed into the ground with its upper end at a pre-selected height dimension. The vertical post is then backfilled to secure it in a substantially upright position. Using quick-connect wire connectors, like wires in the power supply wire and lighting fixture are connected together. A light head with at least one fluorescent lamp is then pushed onto the upper end of the backfilled vertical post, and the light head oriented for optimum illumination of a targeted sign, object, or landscape feature. After the light head is properly aimed, a tool is placed through the access opening in the vertical post to tighten a draw bolt therein. Although not limited thereto, it is preferred for the draw bolt to comprise a socketed cap screw or a hex bolt. Tightening of the draw bolt would continue until movement of the light head is restricted, thereafter an additional one-fourth turn in the tightening direction would be added. When the access cover is replaced, installation is complete. A change in the directional adjustment of the light head can be easily accomplished at any time, by removing the access cover, loosening the draw bolt, placing the light head into a new orientation, tightening the draw bolt, and reattaching the access cover. However, any position of the light head can easily be made permanent through application of plastic pipe cement to the rotating members. When compact fluorescent lamps are used with the present invention, the light spread is more uniform as the compact fluorescent lamps are linear and not a point light source. The result is a more easily read or observed illuminated object. In the alternative, the present invention can be mounted in a conventional manner to any junction box. A junction box connection would be used to provide overhead sign illumination. The light head providing overhead illumination is aimed in the same easy manner, through use of a draw bolt, as those present invention lighting fixtures installed in the ground. A wedge with wiring passages therethrough can be used to provide safe passage of the power supply wires within the vertical post. Also, more than one vertical post can be used to support and aim larger lighting fixtures. Further, the vertical post can be lengthened or shortened so that the present invention lighting fixtures can be adapted to a wide variety of applications. The present invention includes a swivel means at the top end top end of a vertical post for the adjustment of a lighting fixture head in train and elevation. The elevating member can include a fixture body, or in the alternative, the fixture body and elevating member can be separate components. The vertical post also includes an area for the termination of wires for its fixture, and may also be configured to accommodate the termination of wires for an adjacent fixture. A split expansion sleeve and sealing ring can also be used within the vertical post for additional assistance and security in directional aiming of the lighting head. When combined with fluorescent lamps, the present invention provides a clean, neat, compact, aesthetically pleasing, and easy-to-install lighting package for small areas that is energy efficient, has a low operating cost, has a heavy duty locking swivel for easy directional adjustment, and is made from corrosion proof and impact-resistant materials for rugged dependability. Applications may include, but are not limited to, landscape lighting, accent lighting, and the lighting of signs, driveways, and walkways. No device is known with all of the advantages of the present invention.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiment of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the lighting fixture invention. For example, variations in the length and wall thickness dimensions of the vertical post; the size dimension of the elevating member; the thickness dimension of the wedge; the length dimension of the draw bolt; the type of locking means used to secure the draw bolt to the elevating member, and the positioning of the wire passage through the wedge; other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.